


life of a digi-lover

by Kala_Kogane



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kala_Kogane/pseuds/Kala_Kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davis loves ken so much and ken the same that they would do anything for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life of a digi-lover

Hope you like this story

Davis loves ken so much. Ken loves him as well so they will do anything for each other. Ken and davis had been long time friends before the digital world but when ken had become the digimon emperor, davis lost all connections with him. After ken became good again davis and him finally told their feelings and they were so happy to know that the other returned their feelings. Soon the two got married and adopted a young boy named alex.


End file.
